Dororo to Hyakkimaru to Pines
by albinotanuki
Summary: A Crossover of "Gravity Falls" and "Dororo" (2019). Dipper and Mabel meet Dororo and Hyakkimaru. They show them around Gravity Falls and strike up a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper reread the journal as he and his sister Mabel were preparing a trap for a demon spotted in the woods.

"_The Ittan-Momen. Also known as the cloth demon. A long bolt of cloth that flies and wraps itself__ around unsuspecting victims smothering them. Take caution when encountering this demon._"

Dipper turned to his sister.

"Okay Mabel, you got your sewing supplies?"

"Yup." said Mabel holding a sewing basket, "I even got a thread ripper just in case."

"Great." said Dipper, "I'll just mix up some bleach water and all we'll have to do is wait."

Dipper mixed up a tub of water with just a little bleach. They waited for some time. It was quiet, but perhaps too quiet. All of a sudden, a bolt of cloth snuck up on Mabel, muffling her voice.

"MABEL!" cried Dipper as he rushed to his sister's aid.

Dipper got out the tub of bleach water and threw it at the Ittan-Momen, but missed.

"Shoot! I knew I shouldn't have kept skipping gym class."

The other end of the Ittan-Momen grabbed Dipper and held him in the air as it tried to smother him.

As Dipper was about to take his last breath, he felt something start to cut the cloth. Both Dipper and Mabel fell to the ground and were astounded to see a long haired teenager with swords for arms amongst shreds of cloth. A younger boy ran over to him with wooden arms in his arms.

"Wow Aniki, you really did a number on that demon." said the boy as he inserted the wooden hands onto the teenager's sword arms like sheaths.

The young boy then looked over to see Dipper and Mabel staring at the both of them in shock and confusion.

"Oh. Hi!" said the boy, "I'm Dororo."

Dororo then pointed to the teenager.

"This is Hyakkimaru. He just saved you from that Ittan-Momen."

"D-does he have swords for arms?!" asked Dipper.

"That and other fake body parts." said Dororo, "Some demons took away most of his body and with each demon he slays, he gets a body part back."

All of a sudden, Hyakkimaru's prosthetic eyes popped out of his head, scaring Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh cool, his real eyes must be growing in!" said Dororo.

Hyakkimaru blinked a bit, adjusting his eyes to the light, when he started taking in the site of the three children staring at him and the woods that surrounded them.

"That's right, you get your eyes use to sight." said Dororo.

"O...kay then." said Dipper, "Well, we best be going."

"Dipper, don't be rude!" said Mabel, "We should show them around Gravity Falls!"

"Mabel, there's only so much weirdness I can take in a day." said Dipper.

"But Dipper, this is the first time Hyakkimaru is able to see; we should help introduce some new things to him so he gets use to his new eyes." said Mabel, "Besides, it's only hospitable to show our new friends around."

Dipper sighed.

"Okay, but lets try not to freak anyone out."

"YAY!" said Mabel as she went over to Dororo and Hyakkimaru, "Come on, you two would love Gravity Falls."


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel lead Dororo and Hyakkimaru back to the Mystery Shack.

"Here we are. The Mystery Shack. Where our Great Uncle Stan shows off fake mysteries." said Dipper.

"We call him Grunkle Stan." said Mabel.

Dororo and Hyakkimaru looked around at the tchotchkes and fake taxidermy. It was quite a lot for the two of them to take in, especially Hyakkimaru. It wasn't till he turned his head and screamed when he saw one of the stuffed creatures in front of him.

"Hyakkimaru, don't worry, it's just our Grunkle Stan." said Mabel.

"Uhh, what's going on?" asked Grunkle Stan, standing their in confusion as he looked at the teen and little boy.

"Well you see, Grunkle Stan, Hyakkimaru got his body taken away from him and every time he slays a demon, part of his body comes back, so he defeated an Ittan-Momen that was attacking Dipper and me, so his eyes grew back and he's getting use to seeing things and Dipper and I decided to show him and Dororo around Gravity Falls." said Mabel.

"...None of what you just said registered in my mind." said Grunkle Stan.

"Don't worry, I'm confused too." said Dipper.

Dororo looked around the Mystery Shack and went over to Grunkle Stan.

"You know sir, you've got a fine collection of monsters in your shop. Have you ever tried adding some Japanese Yokai into your collection? I think you can attract more customers if you do."

"Hmm. I'm listening." said Grunkle Stan.

"Well first off, I would take some old hats, umbrellas, sandals, and whatever you've got and put eyes on them." said Dororo.

"Sounds cheap and lazy." said Grunkle Stan, "Tell me more."

Dororo started talking as Grunkle Stan listened intently to his ideas and they walked out of the room.

Mabel then went over to Hyakkimaru.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Hyakkimaru." said Mabel.

Hyakkimaru said nothing.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" asked Mabel, "That's okay; I'll talk for you."

"Mabel, this isn't an excuse to try to go on a date with Hyakkimaru, is it?" asked Dipper.

"Of course not." said Mabel, "I just want to show him some new things now that he has real eyes."

Mabel then took Hyakkimaru's wooden hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you my pet pig, Waddles."


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel took Hyakkimaru upstairs and got out Waddles.

"This is my pet pig. His name is Waddles because he waddles."

Hyakkimaru stared at the pig. Waddles stared back and reached his foot out to him as if to say "Hello.".

"See? He likes you." said Mabel.

Hyakkimaru reached one of his wooden hands out to Waddles and smiled as he pet him.

"Aww, I'm glad you two are getting along." said Mabel.

Waddles then started to grunt.

"What's that, Waddles? I should show Hyakkimaru my Sticktionary? That's a great idea!"

Mabel ran over to her stuff and got out a book filled with stickers.

"These stickers fall into several distinct categories. There are puffy stickers, googley-eyed stickers, bumper stickers, scratch-n-sniff, nip-n-touch, listen-on-tape, and price stickers. You can get the price stickers for free at the store."

Hyakkimaru looked on in curiosity and confusion.

"You know what you could use?" asked Mabel, "A makeover."

She then pulled out her makeup kit.

"Now you look like a True Winter. Luckily I always come prepared with all sorts of makeup for every kind of complexion."

Mabel then started working on Hyakkimaru's face. She then placed a crown of daisies on his head and handed him a handheld mirror.

"There." said Mabel, "Those colors really suit you."

At that moment, Dipper came into the room.

"Mabel, don't torture Hyakkimaru with your makeovers." said Dipper.

"But he looks so pretty." said Mabel.

"Pretty or not, I'm not gonna let you make him feel uncomfortable."

Dipper took Hyakkimaru's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"There. You didn't want to have Mabel put any of that stuff on your face, now did you?"

Hyakkimaru said nothing.

Dipper started to feel a little awkward.

"You know, usually I'm use to the other person talking once I finish talking." said Dipper.

Hyakkimaru then placed his wooden hands on each side of Dipper's face.

Dipper blushed.

"You know, you're not making this situation any less awkward than it already is." said Dipper.

Dipper then looked at Hyakkimaru's prosthetics. They seemed primitive, yet they functioned quite well.

"Actually, you don't mind if I do some research on how your prosthetics work, do you? Maybe I can get my Great Uncle Ford to help."

Hyakkimaru said nothing.

"I'm going to take that as a 'Go ahead.'." said Dipper.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper took Hyakkimaru over to his Great Uncle Ford. Ford was quite astonished by Hyakkimaru's prosthetics that he had to do some testing on them to figure out how they worked. Sometime later after some tests, Ford threw his papers in the air.

"Well, I can't figure his prosthetics out." said Ford.

"What do you mean you can't figure them out?" asked Dipper.

"I just can't." said Ford, "I've tried every process of elimination I could, but there are no wires, no buttons, no bionics; nothing about Hyakkimaru and his prosthetics make any sense. The fact that I have an identical twin and I'm the only one with extra fingers makes more sense than this."

Dipper sighed, taking Hyakkimaru out of the room.

"Well, if my Great Uncle Ford can't figure you out, then you REALLY must be an enigma." said Dipper.

At that moment Soos came into the room.

"Sup Dipper." he said before noticing Hyakkimaru, "Is this the dude with the sword arms I was hearing about? I'd like to see them."

Hyakkimaru unsheathed one of his sword arms, showing it off to Soos.

"Ah sweet." said Soos, "Reminds me of that anime I've been watching lately. Kinda violent, but good. Some of the stuff in it doesn't make much sense, but trust me when I say the manga and 1969 anime make even less sense."

At that moment, Dororo and Grunkle Stan came into the room with money in their hands.

"That was a great idea you had about glueing scythes on that weasel taxidermy."

Dororo went up to Hyakkimaru with the cash in his hands.

"Aniki, look at all the money we made! We'll be eating for days now."

"You know what? Why don't I take you guys out to lunch at Greasy's Diner? It's on me." said Grunkle Stan.

"Wow, Grunkle Stan, that's surprisingly generous of you." said Dipper.

"Well I have to show at least a little gratitude for getting ideas for scamming people from this kid here." said Grunkle Stan.

"Don't mention it." said Dororo.


	5. Chapter 5

Grunkle Stan took Dororo, Hyakkimaru, and the family over to Greasy's Diner. They were seated at a long table across from one another.

"So how did you and Hyakkimaru meet?" asked Mabel to Dororo.

"Well I was being attacked by some thugs and a river demon when Hyakkimaru showed up and beat them." said Dororo, "At that point, he couldn't see, hear, speak, and he didn't even have skin."

"Like Helen Keller." said Mabel.

"Wait, he didn't have any skin? How has he not died from infection?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know." said Dororo, "It's best not to think too hard about it."

"I can't NOT think too hard about it." said Dipper.

"Dipper, if you think too hard about stuff, you're not gonna get anywhere in life." said Grunkle Stan.

"It landed me in college." said Ford.

"Yeah, last thing I want is to be surrounded by a bunch of nerds." said Grunkle Stan.

"Stanley, your ignorance is beyond comprehensions." said Ford.

"So there ARE some things you don't know!" said Grunkle Stan.

Lazy Susan brought over the entrees to each of them. Hyakkimaru was handed a plate of chicken fried steak swimming in milk gravy. He noticed everyone else using a fork to eat with. He grabbed his fork in a fist and stabbed the steak with the fork. He tried picking up the steak, only for some of the gravy to spill on him before it reached his mouth. He took a bite of the steak as some of it hung out like a panting dog's tongue. As he was chewing, he noticed everyone staring at him and he stopped, letting the rest of the steak fall to his lap.

"Why don't we get you some chicken tenders and fries instead" suggested Mabel, "You don't need a fork to eat those."

Mabel turned to a guy sitting at a table next to them eating chicken tenders and fries with a fork.

"YOU MONSTER!" said Mabel to the guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyakkimaru came out from the bathroom after having lunch at Greasy's Diner.

"You okay, Bud?" asked Dipper.

Hyakkimaru groaned.

"Yeah, greasy food will do that to you." said Dipper.

"Hey I got an idea!" said Mabel, "How about we visit the cemetery? I know a guy who's parents own it, so we're good."

"Sounds creepy." said Dororo, "Luckily we'll have Hyakkimaru with us though."

"Okay, let's go!" said Mabel.

They walked over to the cemetery. There were tombstones, stone angels, and mausoleums everywhere.

"This is where we had the zombie uprising not long ago." said Mabel, "Luckily, they're easy to defeat; all you have to do is sing a three part melody and their heads explode."

It was at that moment they spotted Dipper and Mabel's teenage friends. Their friend, Wendy, spotted them.

"Hey dudes. 'Sup?"

"Wendy! Hey!" said Dipper.

"You're just in time." said Wendy, "Thompson is just going to get us some honey from a tree."

Thompson came back with some honeycomb all while holding a blue balloon and covered in mud and bee stings.

"I'm not doing anymore dares for you guys." said Thompson.

Wendy looked over at Dororo and Hyakkimaru.

"Who are your new friends?" asked Wendy.

"Dororo and Hyakkimaru." said Mabel, "Hyakkimaru saved us from an Ittan Momen."

Dororo turned to Hyakkimaru.

"Aniki, show them your sword arms."

Hyakkimaru unsheathed his arms.

"Whoa. That is AWESOME!" said Lee.

"He should totally hang out with us." said Nate.

"No he shouldn't!" said Robbie.

"Robbie, you're not jealous of Hyakkimaru, are you?" asked Wendy.

"NO!" said Robbie.

"Robbie, what did we say about lying?" said Wendy.

"Okay, fine. I'm jealous of him because I feel threatened that he's cooler and possibly more emo than I am. Happy?" said Robbie.

"Very much so." said Wendy.

"Say Robbie, tell us about the ghost you saw last night." said Tambry.

"Well, I was out practicing my guitar when this pale, translucent lady with a mouth split from side-to-side came over to me." said Robbie, "She asked me if she thought she was pretty and I just stood there and screamed."

"So you didn't tell her she was pretty?" asked Mabel.

"I was scared, okay!" said Robbie, "I'm not use to seeing ghosts with their mouth split!"

"Robbie, if a ghost asks you if you think she's pretty, you say 'Yes'!" said Mabel.

"You're just lucky she hasn't tried to kill you." said Dororo.

At that moment, an ominous fog rolled in, covering the cemetery.

"Okay, that's not a good sign." said Dipper, "Well, time to get out the Holy water."

At that moment, a shapely figure in the mist appeared. Her feet were practically non-existent as it gradated up towards a white robe and up to a head covered in messy black hair tied back with a white, triangular shaped headband. But what most stood out about the woman was that she had a mouth that was cut from side-to-side in a permanent grin.

As she approached, Dipper's bottle of Holy water burst.

"It's a Category 10!" screamed Dipper, "Everyone run while I get out a silver mirror to trap her in!"

"I'm staying!" said Robbie.

"No! You need to leave!" said Dipper.

"But I need to fulfill my redemption arc!" said Robbie.

"Maybe another time!" said Dipper as he pushed Robbie away.

Everyone in the group left except for Hyakkimaru.

"You're not leaving?" asked Dipper.

Hyakkimaru lifted one of his sword arms.

"Oh right. You slay demons for a living." said Dipper, "I guess I DO need all the help I can get."

At that moment, the ghost lifted a tombstone out from the ground, hurling it towards Dipper as he was getting out the silver mirror. Hyakkimaru grabbed Dipper and moved him out of the way, but as he did, Dipper dropped the mirror on the ground, shattering it.

"NO!" screamed Dipper.

"You people are all the same!" screamed the ghost as she lifted another tombstone, "Always so judgmental of others' looks!"

She threw another tombstone at them as Hyakkimaru rolled out of the way with Dipper in his arms.

"Running away from me, I see? Typical!" said the ghost, "Always trying to run away from the monster!"

She threw a large rock at them. Hyakkimaru blocked the rock with his sword arms and proceeded to attack the ghost, but whenever he tried to hack at her, his sword arms passed through her. Hyakkimaru then stopped as he stared at her.

"Given up already?" said the ghost, "Best I take you with me."

"...Pretty..." said Hyakkimaru.

"What?!" said the ghost in shock.

"Lady pretty."

Hyakkimaru went up to the ghost and kissed her. The ghost's eyes widened and started filling up with tears.

"The samurai who did this to me said no one would ever find me pretty again. All I had wanted was someone to think I was beautiful."

The ghost started to disappear along with the mist.

"Huh. You actually CAN speak." said Dipper to Hyakkimaru, "Don't know how you were able to kiss her when your swords passed through her though."


	7. Chapter 7

Dororo and Hyakkimaru stood outside the Mystery Shack as they were ready to part ways.

"Do you REALLY have to go?" asked Mabel.

"We'd love to stay, but we've got to go slay some more demons so we can get the rest of Hyakkimaru's body back." said Dororo.

"Maybe we can have a sequel to our meeting." said Mabel.

"I'm sure with time we will." said Dororo.

Hyakkimaru bent down to Dipper and Mabel and hugged the both of them.

"Goodbye Dipper and Mabel." he said.

"Come on, Aniki. Let's go." said Dororo.

Dororo and Hyakkimaru went on their way.

Dipper looked over at Mabel, who had tears in her eyes.

"Mabel, why are you crying?" asked Dipper.

"I just love character development is all." said Mabel.

"I understand." said Dipper, "...Nothing about Hyakkimaru makes any sense though."

"Just try to have a little suspension of disbelief." said Mabel.


End file.
